


Most people like my hugs!

by gliitchx



Series: With no choice [FNAF AR x Reader] [1]
Category: Five Nights at Freddy's
Genre: Chasing, Freddy is just a sweetheart, Gender Not Specified, Horror, Not Beta Read, Other, Suspense, This doesn't have to be romantic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-20
Updated: 2019-12-20
Packaged: 2021-02-26 23:14:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21867211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gliitchx/pseuds/gliitchx
Summary: You have been selected for the special delivery service that Fazbear Entertainment has to offer!-also posted on wattpad-
Relationships: Freddy Fazbear/Reader
Series: With no choice [FNAF AR x Reader] [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1639951
Comments: 5
Kudos: 138





	Most people like my hugs!

**Author's Note:**

> i really had to make a fic out of that one line, ok? and i bended some of the game's lines (like order) for the sake of the fic. and instead of having a device, like a phone or a tablet to locate the animatronics, you have glasses.

You were nervous. No, you were straight out _panicking_ _._

Why? _Why did Fazbear Entertainment think it was a good idea to_ **send animatronics your way**?

.

.

.

It was a normal day, like any other. It was Friday and you were getting home from work, exhausted. It had been a very difficult day, you were pissed at your workmates, they were shit, your boss was shit, _everyone at work was pure shit_. You still wonder how you could put up with their existence for such a long time. As you walked, you looked up at the sky, gazing fondly at the beautiful pink, red and blue hues.

When you got home, you noticed a small package in front of your doorstep. It seemed it was sent to you... from Fazbear Entertainment? You paused. They were the creators of _those_ controversial pizzeria locations, with animatronics to entertain kids. You remember all of the news, about children going missing and the animatronics having odd behaviors and putrid smell.

You gulp, suddenly nervous. But you still decided to bend down and pick up the small box.

You got your keys, unlocked your door and stepped inside your home, being greeted by a small _'meow'_. You smile down at your black cat and bend down to pet the soft fur on his head. 

Your house was nothing much, really. It was quite simple, yet very cozy and quite spacey. Your friends told you it was like if the house always gave off a warm embrace to those who entered it. You sigh, going to the living room and literally throw yourself on the couch, package on your lap. You look tiredly at it, your eyelids dropping from the lack of sleep, deciding whether to throw it out or not.

You didn't have time for this, you were absolutely tired. You got up from the couch and left the package on a table in front of the couch, and went to your room. You threw yourself at the bed just like you did a while ago with the couch, but you knocked yourself out, not even bothering to change your clothes.

.

.

.

**_'CRASH'_ **

You suddenly snap your eyes open, noticing the dark of the room. You looked over at your nightstand, red lights of your clock blurry and other shapes on it shadowed by the dark environment. You blinked a few times until the light became clear. It was midnight.

You remembered the sound from before, and you got up, and too fast, as you got dizzy. You looked over at your nightstand again, eyes gotten a bit used to the dark. Your stomach twisted in uneasiness.

_The package from before was sitting there._

You drag your feet slowly at the nightstand, furrowing your brow in confusion. You take the box in your hands, walking out of your room and closing the door behind you, moving your feet to the kitchen. All of the lights were off, but you still could see, even if it was just a little. Your lazy ass didn’t want to and turn the lights on. Placing the package on an island, and you reach over at a drawer and pull out a knife. 

You feel as if you're forgetting something, but you shrug it off. 

You drag the knife over the tape covering the box, placing the utensil on the table, you open the box, finding bubble wrap and another box. You take the small package out of the box and unwrap it. You open the box, finding a note, some glasses, a flashlight, and a weird-looking... _taser_?

You frown. Just what was this? You expected some kind of merch, not this.

Grabbing the note, you read the note out loud.

_'Congratulations! You've been selected for our newest, special delivery service!_

_Our special delivery service consists of animatronics being sent to your place, as crazy as it sounds!_

_Please put on the glasses that have come along in this package to begin the fun and joy of the Fazbear gang!'_

Blinking slowly, you look away from the note, your jaw hangs open in surprise and terror. _What. The._ ** _Fuck_**.

You look down at the note again, carrying on reading the note.

_'You sadly can't cancel this, why would you, when you have to the lovely friendship of our sweet animatronics by your side?'_

Fuck. This. Bullshit.

**_'PSA: Fazbear Entertainment is not responsible for damage to property or person.'_ **

Well, how nice! Animatronics are going to most likely kill you now, huh. _Fan-_ ** _fucking_ **_-tastic_. You hope this is just a cruel joke.

You look over at the glasses. You sigh, and reach over to put them on. The glass starts to play something, and you gasp in surprise. _What kind of glasses were these?_

A voice suddenly begins to speak, and you jump. "Welcome to our new special delivery service! Click the small, almost invisible button on the bridge of the glasses to begin with this incredible adventure-!"

"W-Who's there?" You voice out shakily, looking everywhere for the voice.

"-But do not worry! I am just a voice accompanying your journey to a joyful experience, granted by the small speakers near the terminals of your glasses."

You sighed, somewhat relieved. You couldn't believe this. This is too much for you. You reach your face, clicking the small button on the bridge of your glass. And an image appears on it for you to read. It looked like a small window with text on it.

_'It's your lucky day! We have sent our highest rated Animatronic as a preview of our sensational service!_

**_FREDDY FAZBEAR_ ** _is on his way!'_

Suddenly you heard your doorbell being ringed continuously, and a feeling of deep dread settled in your gut. ‘Oh my god ohmygodohmygod-’

Then, the door to your house was slammed open, and you gave a small squeak, mentally relieved that you didn’t actually scream. You crouch and cover your mouth, but not before taking the flashlight and the weird-looking taser with you, maybe it could help.

The voice on your glasses spoke up again, with a small tinge of amusement and childish mock in his voice. “Freddy’s here! He’s just _dying_ to see you!”

_‘Oh yeah, how fun. An animatronic is going to visit me, isn’t that just swell?’_ You thought, bitterly.

Your train of thought was suddenly stopped when you heard heavy stomps all the way from the entrance of your house. Seemingly waiting for the introduction to the service being almost finished.

“I bet you didn’t expect **me** to show up, _d-di-did you now_?” You heard a deep, gravelly voice speak up from the entrance of your house, and you shudder. You knew it was him, it was Freddy. Your oh-so-called special delivery had arrived, and you, of course, wasn’t happy. 

You gulp. Pulling yourself up, you take a peek at your door, that you could see from the kitchen.

_No one was there._

Your eyes widen and you crouch again. You hear him moving, his stomps and overall machinery sound being quite near you, and you start to hear a music box playing. You recognize it to be ‘Toreador’s March’, which was a song that would play on the commercials of Freddy Fazbear’s Pizzeria, the one that only had Freddy, Chica, and Bonnie since Foxy was out of order. To be honest, it seems to be some kind of theme that identifies Freddy Fazbear.

“It appears our patented _Animstealth_ module is overreacting, which means he’s cloaking around, or well… **he’s just invisible** .” _Wonderful, isn’t that just_ **wonderful**?

“Look around for residual interference.” Wait, what? What does that even mean? “The interference will help you locate him, but if you use your flashlight it can help you too.”

Your heart almost stops. Freddy hasn’t moved in a while…

You pull yourself up, slowly, and on guard. You try to maintain yourself calm, breathing evenly in and out. You look around, looking for some kind of interference to reflect in your glasses, and you find none. You slowly walk into the living room as quietly as you can, taser and flashlight in hand.

The voice in your glasses speaks up again, but you were kind of expecting it, as you only jumped slightly this time.

“It seems Freddy’s being a bit shy. Isn’t that just cute?” The voice says, almost as if teasing Freddy. You ‘pfft’ mentally. 

“Yeah, of course, he’s just straight out adorable, isn’t he? Coming in uninvited, absolutely gentlemanly, right?” You say while rolling your eyes. Wait-

You just said that aloud? God, when were you going to stop being a braindead idiot?

“What’s that you _sa-sa-say_?” A voice spoke up, and you felt your body paralyze. Freddy was really close to you. “ _You didn’t invite me?-_ ” You spin around, looking for interference and there was...

Just barely a few steps from you.

Then the music box stops, hearing a weird sound, and two blue lights appear in front of you. And with deep fear, you realize that those... those were _his eyes_. “ **_-Too bad._ **” You hear his voice finally finish.

Those blue orbs suddenly start to come closer at a fast speed, and when you hear the stomps and some weird growling you realize that he’s running at you. This was it. This is where you die.

You cover yourself in self-defense, waiting for death’s bitter embrace…

But nothing happened.

You uncover yourself. You weren’t dead, Freddy didn’t kill you.

“Oh dear. Freddy sure isn’t himself to-” You hear that stupid voice in your glasses again, and before it even finishes you explode.

“I swear to **_fuck_ **that if you don’t say something that can help me with this damn animatronic _I’m going to fucking burn everyone to the ground!_ ” You scream, tears suddenly in your eyes. This was too much. All of the stress from today came crashing down on you. Why was life like this to you? You slowly begin to sit down, and pull your knees to your chest and start crying.

The voice in your glasses pauses. “...Alright. Wait for Freddy to decloak, then use your **_SHOCKER_ **to reset him. This will make him turn off, but only for a while.”

Huh, so that’s what the weird taser was for?

You pull yourself off the floor, with a slightly blurry vision. You look at it, trying to find a button. And when you found it, you pressed on it, to test it out. But instead of it releasing a small, electric shock, you see how the electricity reaches out, and pretty far, too.

You look incredulously at it. Why did it have to reach out so far?

Somewhere around your dark home, a music box starts playing, and you realize Freddy’s around the hallway to one of the bathrooms near your bedroom. 

You gulp. You really have to go near him and shock him, huh.

You walk over to where the music is, cautiously, with taser and flashlight in hand. You turn on the flashlight, but no interference was found. You feel your heart beating wildly in your chest.

As you pass by your bedroom, you find it open, just a little bit. You pause, Freddy went into your room? The melody from before comes from here, so that’s a yes.

You peek in slowly, heart in your throat. And opening slowly the door you first look at your bed, finding your cat there, and he ‘meows’ at you in some kind of greeting. You smile warmly at him and walk over to your bed, sitting there. Your cat stretches and sits on your lap.

“Hey, bud.” You whisper, voice barely a breath. You let go of the taser, letting it fall on the bed, and pet your cat.

While petting your cat, you realize that the melody has stopped, and you are suddenly put on guard.

And you find yourself feeling watched.

Your cat, as if sensing your emotion, starts to hiss at the closet door, his fur standing. You look over at it, finding interference, and you gulp. Using the hand that had the taser, you wrap it under your cat and moving him to another part of your bed and with the taser in hand, you stand. Turning over at your closet, you take a step closer and the interference growing even stronger.

The doors to your closet suddenly fling open, and you take a step back in surprise, and you find yourself staring at those blue orbs once again. You shudder, and point the taser right at him. The music box starts playing again, and he seems to stare at you, bemusingly.

“Now, _n-now-ow_ , a-all that fear is not helping _e-either of us._ ” He speaks up. You furrow your brow, and the music stops.

Then, he starts to charge at you, and you see him cloaking and decloaking, and you activate the shocker, but before it can reach him he turns invisible again. 

You see your cat run away and out of your room, but before you can call out of him on his bullshit -since he’s leaving you alone-, Freddy is in your vision, giving out an ear spittling screech. 

You shriek, and accepting death, you close your eyes, dropping your flashlight and the weird-looking taser.

And everything turns black.

.

.

.

“Ha, h-h-ha! It seems they weren’t ready for F-F-Freddy, right little kitty?”

Your eyes snap open, and your body flings upwards into a sitting position, but not long before a sudden wave of dizziness. You groan, and you hear a deep chuckle.

You spin your head to your side, and find Freddy sitting at the edge of your bed, with your cat on his lap, purring uncontrollably. You look incredulously at him, but more so, you look in surprise at Freddy. Why weren’t you dead yet? Were you in your own personal hell, stuck with him? And if that were the case, why was your cat here in the first place? Was your mom right, _that black cats were related to Satan-_? Wait no, that’s stupid, you don’t listen to that kind of stuff.

Freddy turns to look at you, and you find his blue orbs staring at you through the dark, eyes almost half-lidded.

“H-Hello there, user! Are you al-alright?” His deep voice asks, sky blue eyes looking intently at you. 

You remain silent, thinking whether to trust him or not, eyes narrowing in suspicion. You lift an eyebrow, an accusing gaze being thrown at him.

“Ah, I see you don’t t-tru-trust me, and that’s totally fi-fine! I didn’t treat you accordingly, di-did I?” He says, eyes flickering between your own and your cat’s frame. His voice was laced with positivity.“You may be wondering, _‘H-How am I not dead?’_ , well y-you see, I am not so evil at all! I m-may have attacked you, but I truly didn’t mean it! I malfunctioned, a-and tried to _a-a-attack_ you on accident... **_or not._ **” The last part was whispered, and you poker-faced at him. You _did_ hear him.

“I-I don’t like to leave things like this **_-unless you’re that man-_** , and I truly hope you can forgive me!” He finishes, looking at you seemingly with desperation as if he was a puppy in the rain begging for a roof to shield himself from. Wow, that description was kind of extra. And what did he mean with ‘that man’? You didn’t want to find out.

You gulp. Did you really have a choice? If you said no, he would probably kill you. But he seems kind of nice, so you’ll give him some fo your trust. Some of it. You sigh, pulling yourself up from your bed and walking over to Freddy’s spot, now in front of him.

“Alright, alright. I’ll forgive you, but that doesn’t mean that I will give you my complete trust from now on.” You speak up, looking at Freddy, who seems to be lowkey squealing on the spot on your bed. You could sense his joy from where you sat.

Then he suddenly stands up, your cat getting thrown funnily at the floor, and you would have snickered if it weren’t for the deep fear that invaded your whole body when Freddy threw himself at you…

But instead of death, you feel two limbs wrap around your frame and lift you up, spinning you around, and you squeak in surprise. You find yourself in a warm embrace, and you yell at Freddy for him to stop, a deep feeling of nausea filling you whole.

A part of you is suddenly relieved. “Why did you do that?”

Freddy laughs at your disheveled state, and to your dismay, you actually enjoy the sound.“Most people li-li-like my hugs!”

You smile, but not so noticeable. You look at your nightstand, and see your clock there. It’s 4 AM. _How long were you out for?_ You find yourself yawning, covering your mouth with one hand.

Freddy seems to also notice the time, and he appears to be surprised. “W-W-Well, it seems as if I have overstayed my visit, a-and I hope that doesn’t trouble you.” He spoke, a hand ‘scratching’ behind his head in embarrassment. If an animatronic could blush, he would surely be right now. He turns his head towards your doorway.

“It’s fine, I guess... Just- _don’t try to kill me next time_.” You say, gulping nervously after, a troubled expression passes through your face and Freddy chuckles, waving one of his robotic hand dismissively. As if he really didn’t try to kill you just a while ago.

“Befo-fore I go, User, will you tell me your name?.” He turns to look at you, expectantly. 

You pause, smirking and lifting one of your eyebrows. “It’s [Y/n], Fazbear.”

His ears twitch, and his eyes reflect childish joy. “[Y-Y/n], you have a very nice name!” He says, and he winks at you. _Was he factually trying to flirt?_ Pfft.

“Well, I m-must be going now, [Y/n], have a nice rest! I hope you enjoyed my visit.” He waves at you goodbye, and you return it by nodding at him. He turns completely towards your door, and walks out. The heavy stomps continue until you hear the door to enter your house closing quietly, but you still heard it.

You change into your PJs, place the glasses on your nightstand and throw yourself into the bed. Sleep taking you to a dream filled with cute bears.

.

.

.

You wake up to an alarm going off, and in your sleepy state, you realize that this wasn’t your normal alarm. Your alarm didn’t even go off on the weekends.

You look over at your nightstand, where the annoying sound came from. You see the glasses, and realize that there’s an image on them. You groan. What is it now?

You reach over, you put them on, and see there’s a text on the image, which had Freddy with a wrapped up box -a gift-, being accompanied by Bonnie and Chica with her iconic cupcake. You begin to read the text, which strangely enough, was glitching heavily. And as you read, the voice from before also voices out the note.

“ ** _ETERNAL_** _PACKAGE!_ We’re thrilled that you chose our service” Wait, when- “You may now look forward to-” A weird glitching sound plays, and you realize with terror the numbers on the text escalating until it reaches the number 999, and your heart drops when you realize it meant _999 years._ “-of excitement!”

**_Damn it._ **

**Author's Note:**

> i was going to leave it at when the reader seemingly died, but i went 'nah'


End file.
